The invention relates to a portable storage and display case and more specifically to a portable case for storing spools of thread or other similarly shaped items.
Many crafts, hobbies or professions require organizational equipment to assist in storing and organizing the required tools or accessories. It is often beneficial to provide such organizational equipment in a form that is portable. Carrying cases such as briefcases, tool boxes, and camera bags have been developed to meet these needs. Such carrying cases are also currently being used for carrying fishing tackles, wrenches, or nuts and bolts. However, most such cases do not allow the user to visualize the contents without opening the box and do not provide a mechanism for quick and easy removal of the item from its stored location within the case. A carrying case is also needed for storing and organizing spools of thread, such as a thread case, which is useful to those who sew both recreationally and professionally.
Sewing, which is an art that is centuries old, became an essential skill in the 1800s. As times have changed, sewing has grown as a popular hobby for many. Sewing machines have evolved from large free standing units, typically displayed in the household much like any other furniture, to portable machines that can easily be stored between uses.
Both sewing professionals and recreational sewers typically use numerous spools of threads encompassing a wide variety of colors and types. The number of spools of differing colors used by a sewer can easily exceed 100. Additionally, sewers may also use spools containing thread of various types of thread composition and weight. It is therefore very helpful to keep the spools in an organized fashion, saving time and effort when changing thread colors and/or type during sewing. It is also important that the organizational tool be portable so that it can be easily stored, like the sewing machine, when not in use.
Many attempts have been made to provide a carrying case for spools of thread. These devices include sewing kits and thread boxes in many different configurations. Problems with these cases exist in that it may be difficult to quickly visualize the various colors and types of thread depending on the orientation of the case. Other problems occur if the spools are not easy to remove and quickly accessible when needed. Still other problems occur if the spools easily fall out of the case.
Thus a need exists in the art for a case which allows spools to be organized, stored securely and which allows easy and quick removal of spools for use in professional and recreational sewing.
The embodiments of the invention overcome the deficiencies in the art by providing a case for storing and displaying thread spools, which allow a user to easily organize the spools. The spools are clearly visible and easily accessible to the user, without falling out of the case.
The various embodiments of the invention provide a storage and display case for holding spools of thread. The case comprises two trays preferably connected by a plurality of hinges. The trays have four walls and an inner surface. A spine is attached to each tray and extends in a first direction. The spine extends from the top inner wall of each tray to the bottom inner wall. Holding pins are attached to the spine and extend in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the spine. The spools are placed on the holding pins for storage and display. A lifting tab is attached to each pin. When the lifting tab is depressed, the corresponding pin is raised, allowing easy access to the desired spool.
The pins are connected to the spine by a U-shaped joint. The U-shaped joint is resilient and retracts when the tab is released. The entire case may be made from a translucent plastic material.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a case for storage of thread spools.
It is another object of the invention to provide a case which allows users to organize thread spools.
It is another object of the invention to provide a case for storing thread spools which can be partially opened allowing the user to visualize the stored spools.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a case for thread spools that can be hung from home storage pegs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a case for displaying thread spools.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a case for thread spools that can be hung from a display peg.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a case for storing thread spools that allows a user to easily access the desired spool.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a case which allows users to organize a plurality of threads spools.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a case for carrying thread spools that is easily portable.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the various embodiments of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.